


A Tender Moment

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy goes looking for Giles.





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quaggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/gifts).



> For Quaggy. Happy Birthday, my friend!

Buffy woke suddenly in the wee hours of the morning. Giles was supposed to be lying next to her, but the sheets had gone cold. She knew she shouldn’t worry, he’d warded the house securely, but things were still so new and she was still getting used to them.

After slipping on her robe, she found him in the lounge. He’d lit a fire to keep the winter draught at bay, but his features were illuminated by the moonlight as he swayed to the the soft sounds of a lullaby passing his lips, their newborn daughter secure in his arms.


End file.
